Brighter than Sunshine
by Aeius
Summary: There was nothing to look at except for the gray clouds and tiny droplets that poured from the looming dark sky outside. One-shot. Implied minor DaveJohn.


_**Homestuck**_

_Brighter than Sunshine  
Pairing: Davesprite x John (Most likely post-sburb)_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Homestuck or its characters.  
**A/N: **Hiya everybody! This would be my second time in writing a Homestuck one-shot fic and DaveJohn happens to be my otp. I seriously don't know why I decided to go for a sad short one and I do apologize for further errors and mistakes.

Thank you in advance and hope you'll enjoy reading!

* * *

_What a feeling in my soul _  
_Love burns brighter than sunshine _  
_Brighter than sunshine _  
_Let the rain fall, I don't care_  
_I'm yours and suddenly you're mine._

The sound of rain pricked against the glass pane of your bedroom window. You found the pit pat pattern quite soothing as you lay idly upon your bed, its old bed sheets coming off easily from the bulky edge of your mattress. You had no classes, due to today's weather, so you spent the rest of the day being cooped up in the premises of your room. Your father, meanwhile, was at home early from work, busy making and taste testing new sweet homemade pastries in the kitchen downstairs.

The deafening silence and the faint clutter of your father in his baking Betty-Crocker haven were the only ones that kept you in company. You sat up from your lying position then lazily crawled off the comforts of your bed. Your eyes engraved its gaze at the window, there was nothing to look at except for the gray clouds and tiny droplets that poured from the looming dark sky outside.

The rain hasn't stopped yet.

Sometimes you wish it did. You would wish for the rays of pleasant yellow, orange glow to come back. And once it does, maybe you would get a chance to hear the soft, mellow feathered songs, placing you to a peaceful sleep.

You really wish that it would stop raining.

* * *

You soon found yourself standing outside the deck of a magestic golden ship, the Prospitian you remembered. Except you weren't the only one. Davesprite was also there too, hovering in midair and silently keeping watch at the lights that blurred into a spec within the dark space.

"John." Davesprite took notice of you, knowing that you were already there before you called him. He turned his winged back against you, not too late for you to see the hurtful expression from his shaded face. "Just go away and leave me alone," he said to you sternly with clear frustration.

"What's wrong?" you asked with worry as you approached him cautiously, hoping he didn't hurt himself or had another ridiculous (dog-bird) fight with Jade. "You alright, Dave?"

Again, only silence drew in between you and him.

You wrapped your arms around Davesprite into a firm hug. He didn't bother to forcefully push or shrug you off him. Bit by bit, the heavy tension from his shoulders sag down and he started to relax against your warm embrace. The two of you stayed closely together, neither moving nor saying another word out of the serene silence. You held him close to your chest, hoping that he wouldn't drown in the pool of his own loneliness and only the strong pounding beats of your heart would guide him out of it.

You knew that you weren't really _his _to begin with, but you still considered him as _your_ Dave. "Come on Dave, talk to me."

"I'm scared," he finally confessed to you, the slight tremble in his muffled voice and his body shook while he leaned further on you, "I'm scared shitless John."

"Maybe once we beat the game, I'll still get to see you again?" You tried to fight off the nervous thought of not being able to see the cool facade smile of his anymore, assuring him including yourself. "I'm sure that we'll get to see each other again, Dave. Especially with Nanna, the other kernelsprites and the trolls!"

"No," he spoke with a quivery tone, you could sense that there was a tinge of sadness as he said so, "I'm really not so sure about that..."

You realized that you probably shouldn't have said anything to lift up both of your spirits. You were completely aware that Davesprite threw away his whole life just to save your ungrateful ass, sacrifcing himself to become part-human, part-bird and worse, tied into becoming part of the game itself. To Davesprite no matter what you said, your sincere words would only spread pain and hurt inside of him.

"I'm sorry," Davesprite said quickly, seeing the shredded look on your face, "Shit, I didn't really mean it like that John. I mean, there's still a possibility-"

"You idiot. Don't take it like it's the end of the world." You flicked a finger at his forehead, interrupting his rambling apology and hearing a wince from him. It was kind of funny but it wasn't really the right time for you to have your good prankmaster laugh, "Of course, we'll make sure that we'll see each other again."

After all, you were still here with him and you wanted him to know that you would always be _his_ John no matter what. You noticed the depressing look from his face turning into his usual subtle smile. Almost, an actual one.

"Promise me something, John." His arms claimed around your body and before you could ask him, his lips descended upon yours. You could feel your feet flying few inches off the ground while Davesprite cradled your waist in his arms. Gradually, you kissed him back without a second thought, intensifying the pressure and both of you were desperate enough of not wanting to let each other go. Fresh tears streamed down your eyes as he gently wiped them off with his claw-nailed fingers.

You could almost see his orange-colored eyes staring intently right at your blue ones.

"Don't you ever let go."

* * *

There was a sudden _bing_ that came from the direction of your computer desk. You whisked away from the window then trudged towards your computer while wearing your warm and cozy bluish-white socks. Your hand reached over the mouse, hovering the cursor over the new blinking pesterchum message displayed on your screen. It was from **turntechGodhead**, otherwise from none other than your best buddy, Dave Strider.

- turntechGodhead **[TG]** began pestering ectoBiologist **[EB]** -

**TG:** hey john  
**TG:** so im like stuck in this tall cursed apartment  
**TG:** waiting for my knight in shining armor to come and rescue me  
**TG:** and did i forget to mention that im slowly dying from doing nothing and dodging my rumpus ass of a brother all day?

You rolled your eyes at the red text and before you could type in your reply, more of Dave's messages appeared.

**TG:** you wanna play some ol games with me bro?  
**TG:** johhnnnn  
**TG:** you there?  
**EB:** hiya dave! :)

You felt yourself smile at his next red text. Throughout your conversations with Dave, happiness and bubbling laughter pulsed within you. Although, it wasn't really the same extreme emotions you had with someone you haven't heard from for a long time. You weren't quite sure, but only that single thought itself gave your heart a great leap of nostalgic pensive feeling.

Sometimes you wish it didn't stop from there. You would wish for the familiar rays of pleasant yellow, orange glow to come back. And once it does, maybe you would get a chance to hear the soft, mellow feathered songs again, placing you to a peaceful sleep.

And the rain would finally stop.


End file.
